


Jus a lil' of yer time

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hair Pulling, McCree makes me want to pull my hair out, Quickies, Reader Insert, Sex, Wall Sex, hinted creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: Jus give ole McCree a lil bit of yer time sweetheart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinstigator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/gifts).



Days had passed since you returned from your mission with a few of the candidates of Overwatch, and of course you were buried in paperwork and meetings. Every now and again you would catch a glance of your lover watching you in meetings and as you passed him in the halls on your way for another mission.

Today was no different, you had just returned from another mission and instead of letting you quickly walk past him McCree pulled you down an isolated hall.

“Jesse you cannot be serious right now. I have a meeting to go with 76,” you started as you looked up at the cowboy hovering over you.

“I am serious _Darlin’_ you’ve been sauntering around here actin’ like I don’t see ya for days,” McCree replied as he looked down at you.

“What are you talking about? You know I’ve been busy since I got back from a mission with the others. I have a lot of things that I need to do,” you replied.

“You forgot one thing ya need to do _darlin’_ , “ he drawled.

“What?” you asked curiously.

“ _Me_ ,” he replied a huge grin on his lips.

“Jesse this isn’t the...time….,” you trailed off as he looked sternly down at you.

“Now yer gonna sit here and tell me ya haven’t been ignorin’ me?” Jesse said as he looked down at you.

“I...I mean I’ve seen you a bunch a times and…” you started meekly.

“An’ what?” McCree asked

“And I know that I haven’t...had time..” you continued realizing that you have been a little distant from the man.

“Well now Sugar...I think it’s time that you make time,” McCree stated.

“Jesse I don’t---ooo” a moan escaped from your lips as his lips sought out the weak spots on your neck as his prosthetic arm snaked around your waist pulling you to him. You could feel his signature  belt buckle press against your abdomen and the thick bulge in his pants.

“Jesse…” you whined as he sucked mercilessly and grabbed a handful of your ass. He ignored your whines and continued to suck on your weak spots.

“Jesse,” you whined again.

“What is it sugar?” Jesse grumbled against your neck.

“We can’t do it...aaah...out..heereee,” you moaned as you melted into his arms. He chuckled deeply as he buried his head into the crook of your neck, his beard tickling you.

“Why’s that hm?” Jesse drawled, his southern accent was heavy on every word that came from his lips.

“People..are going to ...oooh,” you moaned quietly.

“So...they’ll jus see how much you can take before screaming in pleasure sweet pea,” Jesse growled in your ear as he groped greedily at your flesh underneath your shirt.

“Jesse…” you whined as you placed a hand on his broad chest. “Shhh...just give ole McCree a lil of yer time dumplin’” McCree whispered huskily into your ear.

 

You closed your eyes and moaned loudly as McCree buried his hand in your hair, tugging it slightly.

“Couldn’t stop thinkin’ bout you...and that sweet little ass of yers,” McCree drawled, a hint of playful danger laced around his words.

“Jus talkin’ bout it gets me mighty hard…,” McCree growled as his prosthetic hand groped your ass and pressed himself against you. You felt his thick cock pressing against you, straining against his pants.

“Mmm Jesse,” you mewled and wrapped  your arms around his neck. He greedily devoured your lips m eating up every small moan that came from your lips.

“Jesse--” you started again

His hand that greedily groped your chest moments ago quickly worked it way into your pants and between your already moist folds. A strangled moan erupted from you as his thick smooth fingers  expertly toyed with the sensitive nub

“I’ve been wanting to bury my cock in ya fer days...don make me wait anymore puddin’,” McCree growled into your ear. 

Your knees buckled as pleasure rocked your body, a deep husky chuckle came from the man as he easily used his prosthetic hand to hold you up against him as his other hand teased and prodded your entrance.

“Fuck darlin’ yer all ready for me...you been thinking about me?” McCree growled

“Yesss...oh!” you moaned into his chest as you felt one of his smooth thick fingers probe your entrance. You had to admit that you did miss him and as if you called him there, and there he was...towering over you, growling, and hungry for you. How could you say no? 

“Fuck I can’t wait anymore,” McCree huffed and quickly pulled down your pants and underwear before he hiked you up against the wall and wrapped your legs around his waist. A surprised squeak came from your lips from suddenly being lifted.

“Shhh,” McCree whispered as you heard footsteps  coming from the adjacent hall. You glared at him as bit down on your bottom lip to keep from uttering a word.

 

_"This past recruitment was better than expected!"_

_"We may have a chance of actually stopping..."  
_

 

You heard the voices of Winston’s assistants walking pass the hall that you and McCree were promiscuously compromised. Without warning McCree pressed his thick head at your entrance and surged forward. You opened your mouth only to have it quickly covered your mouth muffling your squeak.

He surged forward again burying himself completely inside of you, his signature cowboy hat was knocked off his head as you buried your head into the crook of his neck.

“J-Jesse...you...jerk…,” you moaned into his neck.

“I’m sorry darlin’ I couldn’t wait,” McCree groaned quietly as his hands groped your ass.

“Y-You better pay me back,” you whispered before pressing your lips onto his. McCree groaned in approval  as he slid from your tight heat and surged forward again.

McCree had some girth and had length on him, he stretched and filled you almost to the brim. You pulled back from the kiss panting and buried your head back into the crook of his neck attempting to muffle your moans.

“Mmm Angel I wish I could hear...nngh those cute moans of yers louder,” McCree whispered huskily into your ear, he used his strength to drag you up and down his needy cock.

“Ooh~ Jesse,” you moaned

“Yes Pumpkin? Fuck you feel so damn good,” McCree groaned as he pushed your back on the wall and hiked your legs over his broad shoulders. The sudden angle change sent a shiver down your spine,  you quickly leaned forward and bit down on his neck attempting to stifle your moan.

“Fuck,” McCree grunted as the tightening sensation around his cock.

“Aaah...you’re...so...deep...J-Jesse,” you whined as your nails dug into his biceps.

“I’m filling you to the brim? Good,” McCree chuckled breathlessly.

McCree surged forward into your stretched heat groaning softly as he repeated at a slow pace. Your mouth opened in a silent moan as he surged forward with force enough to cause your head to bang your head on the wall behind you. Again he surged forward picking up speed and more strength in each snap of his hips. You quickly buried your head in his serape to keep from crying out.

“Oh my god Jesse,” you choked out as he brutally pounded you into the wall.

The thrill and danger of  being caught sent shivers down your spine. How would 76 react to finding one of his officers fucking an “ingrate” in the halls of the Gibraltar Base. The fire that had been steadily growing in your core was threatening to take over, melting you from the inside out. With each snap of his hips he stroke the fire in your core, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he hit your g-spot. You sobbed into his serape hoping that it was muffled enough.

“Oh baby,” McCree groaned as his gripped your plush ass. “Yer so fucking tight. Grippin’ around my cock like you need it to live...nnghn fuck,” McCree groaned

“Jesse!” you whined pathetically as you felt the fire in your core bubbling at its seams. “Oh my god!” you cried into his neck your voice louder than what you wanted it to be.

“Fuck, Sweetheart--!”McCree grunted as his thrusts were stronger, faster into your tight heat

“Jesse I’m gonna--” you started.

“Yess,” McCree growled as he felt your nails digging into his shoulders. “Nnhgn...cum for me Angel,”

“Oh! Oooh! Jesse!” you cried out as his hips slammed into yours over and over again pushing that fire in your core to flow over.

“Fuck. I’m gonna--” McCree grunted

Your climax hit you hard, stars filled your vision, your body clench around the cock buried deep inside of you, and your mind numb with overwhelming pleasure. To stop yourself from crying out you buried your head into the crook of his neck and bit down on the exposed flesh.  A hiss escaped McCree’s lips as he continued to thrust through your climax and pushed himself to his release.

The haze of your climax left a warm feeling inside of you as you felt Jesse’s cock twitch and sputtered streams of cum inside of you.

The both of you panted heavily, his prosthetic hand supported him from crushing you with his weight. You sighed as the pleasant haze of your climax wore off you were greeted with an uncomfortable pain your hips reminded you of your position.

“Jesse...my legs,”

“Sorry sugar…,” McCree said as he slowly lowered your legs and then to your feet.

“Oh my god I’m gonna be sore,” you whimpered as you leaned on the wall behind you. McCree quickly  fixed himself and helped you back into your pants. Just as soon as your pants were buttoned and you looked somewhat presentable a voice called out to the both of you.

_“There you are,”_

You both looked at the woman that called out to both of you, it was Mercy.

“Well Hello there Angela,” McCree said as he picked up his hat and dusted it off a bit.

“H-Hi Mercy, “you greeted her the best you could without sounding too surprised or flustered. You saw the woman’s blue eyes study both of you. You prayed that she wasn’t going to say anything.

“We have a meeting to go to. Are you ok?”  she questioned. “I’m fine… I just felt a little wobbly and McCree just helped me is all,” you replied. McCree nodded in agreement.

“Alright...please take it easy and come to the meeting before it starts,” Angela said before she walked away.

McCree waited til the woman was out of earshot before he turned back to you, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Don’t even start,” you started.

“I told ya I’d take a lil of yer time,” McCree said as he gently pulled you from the wall.

“Yeah. Yeah,” you grumbled tiredly a half smile on your lips.

 


End file.
